Assassin's Love
by Alba Meredith Quill
Summary: Dos assesinos que apenas se recuerdan, se reencontraran y se enamoran perdidamente; las aventuras que vivirán juntos los llevara fortalecer ese amor. Connor x OC


Capítulo. 01 llegando a Boston

_Una joven de cabellera castaña, ojos grises, piel bronceada, bajaba del barco que provenía de Italia, junto a ella una mujer no mayo que ella._

Alexandra...-dijo la mujer

Ya, ya-dijo la chica

Damas-dijo el capitán

Que trasladen las cosas a la Residencia Leblanc -dijo Alexandra bajando del barco

Como diga señorita-dijo el capitán

_Connor se encontraba caminando por el pueblo para conseguir unas cosas, había decido ir el mismo en lugar de pedirle a alguien más, entro en el bazar._

Ah, Connor-dijo un hombre gordo y viejo

Hola, necesito unas cosas-dijo Connor extendiéndole una lista

Veré que puedo hacer-dijo el tomando la lista

Gracias, ya sabes dónde mandarlos-dijo Connor

Claro, claro-dijo el hombre

_Justo en ese mismo instante entra la mujer que acompañaba a Alexandra_

Disculpe buen hombre, ¿tendrá las cosas de esta lista?-dijo la mujer extendiéndole una lista

Hmm...Harina, huevos, estas son cosas de cocina, ¿se los llevara usted o se lo mando a su posada?-dijo el hombre

Llévelos a la residencia Leblanc-dijo la mujer

De acuerdo, ahí estarán-dijo el hombre-

_Connor, pensó un momento, la residencia Leblanc no era la casa que construyeron a unos kilómetros de la casa de aquilles, retomo su camino, cuando una voz lo detuvo._

Connor-dijo la voz

Aveline-dijo Connor saludando a la mujer

Vaya, pensé que tendría que buscarte-dijo Aveline

A qué te refieres-dijo Connor

Hoy ha llegado una vieja amiga de Italia y me gustaría, que nos honrarás con tu presencia-dijo Aveline

¿Disculpa?, no logró entender-dijo Connor

Ya sabes a quien me refiero, has escuchado que llevarán unos pedidos a la residencia Leblanc-dijo Aveline

Espera, hablas que eres amiga de la hija de Leblanc-dijo Connor alzando una ceja

Íntimas amigas-dijo Aveline

Y que Pinto yo entre ustedes-dijo Connor

Es una asesina como tú y yo, ella desciende de los asesinos reales-dijo Aveline

Disculpa, de los asesinos reales, que es nieta de Altair o ezio-dijo Connor

Es descendiente de Ezio Auditore-dijo Aveline

En cualquier caso no puede ser desendiente directo-dijo Connor

Si, directo, se llama Alexandra Auditore De Leblanc-dijo Aveline

De acuerdo-dijo resignado Connor

Sabía que aceptarías-dijo Aveline y Connor sólo gruño

_Alexandra ordenaba unas cosas en la casa, moviendo muebles, despolvando cosas, haciendo las camas entre otros, cuando término se dio cuenta que le faltaba luz de día y té, lanzo un suspiro, había olvidado ponerlo en la lista._

Bueno, mañana iré temprano-dijo y prendió una vela para luego ir a la cocina

Alexandra-dijo la mujer entrando en la casa

En la cocina Prudencia-dijo Alexandra

¿Ya llegaron las cosas?-dijo la mujer

Si, sólo que olvide poner el te-dijo Alexandra

¿Tendrá visitas mañana?-dijo prudencia

Así es una vieja amiga vendrá mañana junto a un amigo de ella-dijo Alexandra

Ah...de acuerdo-dijo la mujer

Tú tranquila, pronto tendremos a alguien que nos ayude con las cosas de la casa-dijo Alexandra

Lo sé, le preparare el baño-dijo Prudencia

Gracias-dijo Alexandra

_Después del baño Alexandra se fue a dormir, esa noche soñó con un joven de 19 años, su piel era como el café con leche, su cabello era como el chocolate y sus ojos eran como el caramelo, la mano del chico acaricio su mejilla, ella sonrió dormida, el sueño era tan real que casi tuvo un orgasmo dormida. A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se lavó la cara y se vistió con ayuda de prudencia y salió a comprar el Té y algunas cosas para la casa que faltaban._

Buenos días Madame, que se le ofrece-dijo el hombre del bazar

Necesito lo siguiente de la lista por favor-dijo Alexandra extendiendo la lista

Té, Semillas de zanahoria, de tomate, calabaza, lechuga, papas, menta, piensa hacer una huerta Madame-dijo el hombre

Si, aún que eso no es de su interés señor-dijo Alexandra

Oh, mis disculpas Señora-dijo el hombre avergonzado

No hay cuidado, sabe dónde puedo conseguir las verduras frescas-dijo Alexandra

Oh, sí, si claro-dijo el hombre

Resulta que sólo vine por Té, llevándome más de lo que tenía pensado-dijo Alexandra

Aquí tiene lo que pidió señorita-dijo el hombre

Gracias-dijo Alexandra tomando las cosas y llevándolas al carruaje

De nada, señorita-dijo el hombre

Ah, casi lo olvido ¿dónde puedo conseguir las verduras?-dijo Alexandra

Cierto, se lo doy anotado-dijo el hombre papel y pluma y le da el papel

Muchas gracias, irá al cielo por su amabilidad-dijo Alexandra tomando el papel

No creo que sea tanto-dijo el hombre sonrojado por el comentario

Lo digo en verdad-dijo Alexandra retirando se

Cuando salió se topó con nada más y nada menos que Charles Lee.

Permítame ayudarle Madame-dijo charles ayudando a Alexandra

Muchas Gracias-dijo Alexandra subiendo al carruaje

No hay de que-dijo charles

_Cuando el carruaje se alejó, Alexandra esbozo una sonrisa burlona._

Así que Charles Lee-río Alexandra y miro a la persona que tenía enfrente

De qué te ríes-dijo el hombre

Que ya encontré a un templario-dijo Alexandra

Eso es instinto de Asesino-dijo el

Así es y tú que haces en el carruaje, creí que estabas en Florencia-dijo Alexandra

Tú me invocaste, querida Mia-dijo el

Sabes que sólo soy tu hermana y tu un maldito mujeriego-dijo Alexandra

Soy Ezio Auditore de Florencia -dijo el riendo

Eso ya lo sé-dijo Alexandra mirando hacia fuera

Que hay de ese Asesino-Alexandra lo miro de reojo

¿Asesino?-dijo ella

Ah, si te interesa-dijo Ezio burlón

No, en lo más mínimo, fui envida aquí para hacer diplomacia-dijo Alexandra

Se Llama Connor Kenway-Ezio miro como Alexandra entraba en la curiosidad

El Hijo de Kaniehtí:Ío y Haytham-dijo Alexandra

Ah, ya lo conoces-dijo Ezio

En verdad no del todo, mi padre es amigo de la tribu Mohawk o más bien un aliado-dijo Alexandra

Hmm...-emitió Ezio

¿Qué?-pregunto Alexandra

Nada-dijo Ezio

_El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Alexandra adquirió las cosas que necesitaba y unas manzanas para un pie que haría, cuando llego a la casa se dispuso hacer el pie y se fue a dar un baño cuando llego la tarde tenía todo preparado y se dispuso a esperar a sus invitados con un libro._


End file.
